Watchmen – Die Wächter
100px|center|link= : "Wer überwacht die Wächter?" :: –bekannter Satz im und zum Film Watchmen – Die Wächter, alternativ Watchmen Motion Comics, ist ein britisch-kanadischer Superhelden-Actionthriller vom Regisseur Zack Snyder, der 2009 erschien. Er basiert auf der gleichnamigen Comicreihe von DC Comics. Die Weltpremiere des Films erfolgte am 23. Februar 2009 beim Odeon Leicester Square. International erschien er zeitgleich in normalen sowie IMAX-Kinos am 6. März desselben Jahres. Er spielte am ersten Wochenende 55 Millionen US-Dollar ein und weltweit schließlich rund 185 Millionen US-Dollar im Box Office. Handlung Das Jahr 1985 in einer alternativen Realität: Richard Nixon ist zum fünften Mal in Folge Präsident, in Vietnam haben die USA gewonnen. Die durchs nukleare Wettrüsten herbeigeführte Eskalation steht kurz bevor – niemand ist in der Lage, die drohende Apokalypse abzuwenden. Weder der durch einen Strahlenunfall zum gottgleichen Dr. Manhattan mutierte Physiker Jon Osterman, noch die maskierten Watchmen, die durch einen Staatserlass in den Ruhestand gezwungen wurden. Damit ist es jedoch abrupt vorbei, als ein vermummter Attentäter auftaucht und den Comedian aus dem Fenster eines Wolkenkratzers wirft. Der letzte noch aktive Vigilant, der Soziopath Rorschach, sieht darin einen Angriff auf alle noch verbliebenen Watchmen und begibt sich auf die Jagd nach dem Mörder. Mit der Hilfe seiner Ex-Kollegen Dan Dreiberg alias Night Owl II, Laurie Juspeczyk alias Silk Spectre II und Adrian Veidt, dem klügsten Mann der Welt, deckt Rorschach eine schreckliche Verschwörung auf ... Inhalt Der Film spielt in einer alternativen Welt, in der sich durch das Auftreten der Minutemen und später der Watchmen der Geschichtsverlauf änderte. Im Vorspann werden verschiedene geschichtliche Ereignisse gezeigt. Der Bomber beim Atombombenabwurf auf Hiroshima während des Zweiten Weltkrieges wurde nicht Enola Gay getauft, sondern in Anlehnung an die Superheldin Silk Spectre auf den Namen Miss Jupiter. Die Krankenschwester auf dem berühmten Foto V-J Day in Times Square wird nicht von einem Matrosen geküsst, sondern von der lesbischen Superheldin Silhouette, die später zusammen mit der Krankenschwester tot aufgefunden wird. Das Attentat auf John F. Kennedy führte der Superheld The Comedian aus. Die durch Bernie Bostons Foto Flower Power bekannt gewordenen Vietnamkriegs-Protestveranstaltung, bei der Demonstranten Blumen in die Gewehrläufe der Nationalgardisten stecken, ist hier das Kent-State-Massaker. Andy Warhol verwendet für sein bekanntes Marilyn Diptych anstelle des Motivs von Marilyn Monroe den Superhelden Nite Owl. Neil Armstrong spricht während der Mondlandung tatsächlich die Worte „Good Luck, Mr. Gorsky“ und wird währenddessen vom sich ebenfalls auf dem Mond befindenden Superhelden Dr. Manhattan gefilmt. Da Präsident Richard Nixon die Bestimmungen des 22. Zusatzartikels zur Verfassung der Vereinigten Staaten aufhob, wurde er für eine dritte Amtszeit als Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten wiedergewählt. Die Minutemen formierten sich Ende der 1930er Jahre – als Reaktion auf maskierte Verbrecher – als eine Gruppe maskierter Personen, die auf Verbrecherjagd gingen. 1940 bestand die Gruppe aus Silhouette, Mothman, Captain Metropolis, Nite Owl, Dollar Bill, The Comedian, Silk Spectre und Hooded Justice. Einige Jahrzehnte später formierte sich eine neue Gruppe nach dem Vorbild der Minutemen, die sich Watchmen nannte. 1977 erklärt Präsident Nixon durch den Keene-Erlass das Vigilantentum für gesetzeswidrig, womit die Verbrecherjäger gezwungen wurden, entweder für die Regierung zu arbeiten oder ihr Treiben zu beenden. In der Zwischenzeit wurden Dollar Bill und Silhouette ermordet, Mothman in eine psychiatrische Klinik eingeliefert, und Silk Spectre leidet an Alkoholismus. 12. Oktober 1985: Edward Blake (The Comedian), der nun 67-jährige Superheld der ersten Stunde, der seit 1977 für die Regierung arbeitete, wird in seinem Appartement in New York City von einem Unbekannten überfallen und nach einem Kampf durch einen Stoß aus dem Fenster getötet. Die Polizei geht von einem Raubüberfall aus, doch Rorschach, einer von lediglich zwei noch aktiven Superhelden, schaut sich den Tatort später genauer an und geht von einem gezielten Mord von einem Täter aus, der die geheime Identität des Superhelden kannte und es auf die Watchmen abgesehen hat. Er geht seinem Verdacht nach und führt darüber Tagebuch. Rorschach sucht Daniel Dreiberg (Nite Owl II) in seiner Wohnung auf (der zuvor gerade seinen Vorgänger Hollis Mason, den alten Nite Owl besucht hatte) um ihn vor dem Mörder zu warnen. Dreiberg besucht daraufhin Adrian Veidt (Ozymandias) in seinem Büro, der als einziger neben Hollis Mason (Nite Owl) der Öffentlichkeit seine Identität preisgegeben hatte. Veidt gilt als der klügste Mensch der Welt und verdiente ein Vermögen unter anderem mit dem Verkauf von Watchmen-Fanartikeln. Am Tag darauf dringt Rorschach auf das Gelände des Rockefeller Military Research Center ein, um mit Jon Osterman (Dr. Manhattan) und Laurie Jupiter (Silk Spectre II) in Kontakt zu treten. Dr. Manhattan weiß bereits Bescheid, sein Blick in die Zukunft wird allerdings von unbekannten Interferenzen blockiert, und bevor Rorschach mit Dr. Manhattan weiter diskutieren kann, wird er von diesem wieder aus dem Gelände teleportiert. Auf der Anlage des militärischen Forschungszentrums versucht Dr. Manhattan, eine Energiequelle zu entwickeln, die auf die gleiche Weise funktionieren soll wie sein Körper. Dadurch hofft er zusammen mit Adrian Veidt (Ozymandias), Kriege beenden zu können, da damit der Kampf um knappe Energieressourcen entfällt. Rorschach findet heraus, dass am Tag der Beerdigung des Comedian auch dessen Erzfeind Edgar Jacobi (Moloch) zum Grab gekommen war, woraufhin er Moloch aufsucht. Dieser erzählt Rorschach, dass ihn der Comedian eine Woche vor seinem Tod betrunken und ohne Maske besucht und ihm verwirrte Geschichten erzählt habe. Gleichzeitig ist Laurie Jupiter (Silk Spectre II) mit ihrer Beziehung zu Jon (Dr. Manhattan) unzufrieden. Sie fühlt sich durch seine zunehmende Vergeistigung und die ständige Vertiefung in seine Arbeit vernachlässigt. Nachdem er während des Geschlechtsaktes mit ihr durch Vervielfältigung seines Körpers nebenbei am Reaktor arbeitet, um diesen anschließend zu Adrian Veidt in die Antarktis zu teleportieren, verlässt sie ihn und sucht die Nähe von Daniel Dreiberg (Nite Owl II). In einer Fernsehsendung wird Jon (Dr. Manhattan) damit konfrontiert, dass zahlreiche Personen, die sich öfter in seiner Nähe aufgehalten haben, an Krebs erkrankt sind. Darunter sein ehemaliger Kollege am Forschungszentrum Gila Flats, Wally Weaver (der bereits 1981 an Krebs starb), sein Regierungskontakt General Anthony Randolph und Edgar Jacobi (Moloch). Nachdem Jon die emotionslose Aussage macht, ein lebender und ein toter Körper würden gleich viele Partikel enthalten, somit würde der Tod keinen strukturellen Unterschied machen, und dann noch seine Ex-Freundin Janey Slater auftaucht, die ebenfalls an Krebs erkrankt ist und ihm deswegen Vorwürfe macht, kommt es zum Tumult im Fernsehstudio. Jon teleportiert sich daraufhin auf den Mars und erinnert sich zurück, wie er als 30-Jähriger im Juli 1959 in seine Physiker-Kollegin Janey Slater verliebt war und einen Monat später der Unfall im Zentrum für intrinsische Feldforschung passierte. Nachdem im Januar 1971 Präsident Nixon Dr. Manhattan darum bat, in Vietnam zu intervenieren, gewann die USA den Vietnamkrieg eine Woche später durch die gewaltigen Kräfte des Superhelden. Hollis Mason veröffentlichte sein autobiografisches Buch Under the Hood und bezeichnete das Erscheinen von Dr. Manhattan als den Beginn der Superhelden-Ära. Im September 1970 lernt Dr. Manhattan die junge Silk Spectre II kennen und lieben, woraufhin ihn Janey Slater verlässt. In der Zwischenzeit erscheint Lee Iacocca zusammen mit anderen führenden Firmenmanagern im Büro von Adrian Veidt. Sie werfen ihm vor, seine Idee von kostenloser Energie für alle wäre Sozialismus und es wäre wohl eine öffentliche Untersuchung notwendig, um mögliche Kontakte Veidts zu Kommunisten auszuforschen. Veidt erklärt seine Bewunderung für Alexander den Großen und dessen Idee einer geeinten Welt und dass er fossile Brennstoffe und Atomenergie für Drogen der Menschheit hält und die anwesenden Firmenmanager für Drogenhändler. Plötzlich erscheint ein Paketbote und versucht, Veidt zu erschießen; stattdessen wird Lee Iacocca tödlich getroffen. Veidt kann den Attentäter überwältigen, doch bevor dieser befragt werden kann, stirbt er an einer Zyankali-Giftkapsel. Rorschach findet heraus, dass der Attentäter ein gewisser Roy Chess war, der für die Firma Pyramid Transnational arbeitete, von der auch Edgar Jacobi (Moloch) eine Rente erhält. Als er Jacobi aufsucht, erkennt er zu spät, dass er in eine Falle getappt ist, denn Jacobi hat eine Kugel im Kopf, und die bereits informierte Polizei hält ihn für den Mörder. Er wird verhaftet, und das Geheimnis um seine Identität wird enthüllt. Im Gefängnis wird der nun als Walter Kovacs enttarnte Rorschach angegriffen, woraufhin er den Angreifer schwer verletzt und dieser später stirbt. In seiner Zelle wird er unter anderem vom Verbrecher Big Figure bedroht, den er ins Gefängnis gebracht hatte. Dan und Laurie beginnen eine Affäre in der Zeit, in der Jon auf dem Mars ist. Beide entscheiden sich, trotz des Verbotes wieder in ihre alte Verkleidung zu schlüpfen und mit ihrem Fluggerät Archie loszufliegen. Sie wollen Rorschach aus dem Gefängnis befreien. In diesem ist in der Zwischenzeit ein Aufstand ausgebrochen, bei dem Rorschach getötet werden soll. Dieser kann sich seiner Angreifer erwehren und flieht mit Dan und Laurie. Als alle drei wieder in ihrem Unterschlupf angekommen sind, wartet Jon auf Laurie und teleportiert sie auf den Mars, um mit ihr zu reden. Dabei erfährt sie, dass ihr Vater der Comedian ist und dass dieser versucht hat, ihre Mutter, die erste Silk Spectre, zu vergewaltigen. Später zeugten beide jedoch einvernehmlich Laurie. Diese bittet Jon, die Erde vor der nuklearen Zerstörung zu beschützen. Währenddessen finden Dan und Rorschach heraus, dass auch Jons Ex-Freundin Janey Slater für die Firma Pyramid Transnational arbeitete. Auf dem Computer von Veidt finden sie dann den Hinweis, dass es sich dabei um eine von Adrian Veidts Firmen handelt und somit Veidt hinter allem steckt. Sie fliegen zu seinem Labor in der Antarktis, wo er ihnen enthüllt, dass der nukleare Krieg zwischen der Sowjetunion und den USA nur verhindert werden kann, indem man einen Grund für eine Annäherung schafft. Diese will er erreichen, indem er in verschiedenen Großstädten der Welt Fusionsbomben mit der Energiesignatur von Dr. Manhattan zündet. Die Einigung der beiden Supermächte beruht auf der Angst vor weiteren vermeintlichen Angriffen durch Dr. Manhattan. Veidt hält es für ein notwendiges Verbrechen, einige Millionen zu töten, um dadurch Milliarden Menschen zu retten. Die Superhelden können nicht verhindern, dass Veidt die Bomben zündet. Veidt versucht Dr. Manhattan durch eine ähnliche Energieentladung zu töten, wie die, die Dr. Manhattan seine Kräfte verliehen hat. Dieser kann sich jedoch rekonstruieren und will Veidt töten. Kurz bevor er zerquetscht wird, schaltet Veidt jedoch den Fernseher ein. Präsident Nixon hält eine Rede, in der er die enge Zusammenarbeit mit der Sowjetunion ankündigt, um sich gegen Dr. Manhattan zu schützen. Dr. Manhattan versteht Veidts Handeln und will die wahren Hintergründe vor der Welt geheim halten, um den Friedensschluss zwischen den Supermächten nicht zu gefährden. Doch Rorschach ist aufgebracht, da er nicht mit dieser Lüge leben kann. Er macht sich auf den Weg, um die Welt über die wahre Ursache der Angriffe zu informieren. Dr. Manhattan tötet Rorschach daraufhin. Er verlässt anschließend die Erde und reist in eine andere Galaxie. Laurie und Dan gehen eine feste Beziehung ein. In der letzten Szene wird gezeigt, wie ein Mitarbeiter der Zeitung New Frontiersman Rorschachs Tagebuch, in dem er die gesamten Ergebnisse seiner Ermittlungen festgehalten hat, in der Post findet. :: Achtung: Dieser Artikelabschnitt basiert auf dem Artikel „Watchmen – Die Wächter“ beziehungsweise dessen Abschnitt Handlung aus der freien Enzyklopädie Wikipedia in der Version vom 29. Juli 2015‎ und steht unter der Creative-Commons-Lizenz (CC-BY-SA 3.0). In der Wikipedia ist eine Liste der Autoren verfügbar. Cast Produktion Soundtrack Der Soundtrack wurde von Tyler Bates komponiert Watchmen: Music from the Motion Picture Fehlen tun in der Liste folgende Lieder: * Nena: 99 Luftballons * Ray Foote: Man on the Moon * Studio Group: Everybody Wants to Rule the World * Waylon Jennings: Clyde * Dominic Frontiere: Outer Limits Theme * The Philip Glass Ensemble: Protest * The Philip Glass Ensemble: Something She Has to Do Watchmen: Original Motion Picture Score Bewertung und Rezeption * 7.6 / 10 auf imdb.com. * 7.3 / 10 auf moviepilot.de. * 4.5 / 5 auf filmstarts.de. * 9 / 10 im Science-Fiction Wiki. Watchmen – Die Wächter erhielt wie die Wertungen oben zeigen überwiegend positive Wertungen und wurde insbesondere aufgrund der Atmosphäre und Bildgewalt sowie der Spezialeffekte und des Soundtracks (dort vorwiegend die eingespielten Lieder) gelobt. Die Handlung soll einen nicht zuletzt wegen ihrer Verworrenheit in einen Bann ziehen. Im Folgenden sind zwei Kritik-Beispiele aufgelistet. : "Einzig ... Tyler Bates kann sich nicht nennenswert profilieren und liefert einen Score ab, der einprägsame Motive vermissen lässt. Musikalisch gehört der Film aber ohnehin den Klassikern der Popgeschichte. Ob gen Showdown mit Jimi Hendrix’ „All Along The Watchtower“ oder ... Simon & Garfunkels „The Sound Of Silence“ – der Einsatz zeitgenössischer Musik ist stilsicher und effektiv. ... Humor kommt ... nicht zu kurz .... Hier beweist Snyder Format und ergänzt Referenzen zur Comicgeschichte mit solchen zur Filmgeschichte. Ebenso dem neuen „Watchmen“-Medium geschuldet ist eine abgewandelte Auflösung der Geschichte, die im Vorfeld für reichlich Aufruhr unter Comic-Fans gesorgt hat. Doch auch ohne das lovecraft’sche Flair eines gewissen Tentakelmonsters wird die Handlung schlüssig zu Ende geführt. Mehr noch: Snyders dritte Regie-Arbeit, sein persönlicher Make-it-or-break-it-Film, ist eine zugleich eigenständige als auch vorlagengetreue Adaption einer legendären Graphic Novel. Aufgrund der expliziten Gewaltdarstellungen und des tiefschwarzen Tonfalls scheidet 'Watchmen' für Zartbesaitete zwar aus. Dank den unzähligen Schauwerten, einer Subtext-starken Geschichte und tollen Darstellern bietet Snyders Requiem auf das Superhelden-Genre dennoch ein nahezu perfektes Leinwanderlebnis. ..." –filmstarts.de : "Auch 'Watchmen' neigt zu antiker Größe, einer der Ex-Supermänner hat zum Vorbild Alexander den Großen und legt sich daher den Künstlernamen Ozymandias zu. ... Aber Weltrettung ist nun mal ein schmutziges Geschäft, ist immer global ausgerichtet, also imperialistisch und faschistoid. Wer die Welt rettet, dem wird sie am Ende auch gehören. Ganz zu schweigen von den privaten Problemen der Superhelden – man kennt das seit "Batman" oder "The Dark Knight". Die "Watchmen" erleben permanent Mobbing, Rivalität, Vergewaltigung. Sie können den Verschleiß nicht kaschieren, wenn sie doch noch mal ihre unförmigen Latex-Kostüme aus dem Schrank holen .... Sie wissen, dass sie das Geschehen nicht mehr kontrollieren, wohl niemals kontrolliert haben. Who watches the watchmen – die berühmte Formel führt dann doch direkt in die Wirklichkeit der Bush-Welt. Jede Ordnung hat ihren blinden Punkt. Selbst die aufgeklärteste Gesellschaft lebt vom einkalkulierten Kollateralschaden." –sueddeutsche.de Trailer center|500px Trivia * Der Schauspieler vom Comedian, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, spielt auch in Zack Snyders Film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice mit; als John Wayne. Bekannt ist er jedoch hauptsächlich für seine Rolle als John Winchester in der Mysteryserie Supernatural. Siehe auch * Watchmen – Die Wächter in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia. * Offizielle Website. Kategorie:2009 Filme Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Superheldenfilme Kategorie:Kanadische Filme Kategorie:Britische Filme Kategorie:Actionfilme Kategorie:Thriller (Film) Kategorie:Neo-Noir Kategorie:Comicverfilmungen Kategorie:Mars im Film Kategorie:160+ Minuten Kategorie:180+ Minuten Kategorie:210+ Minuten Kategorie:Spielfilme Kategorie:20th Century Fox Kategorie:Kontrafaktische Geschichte